deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Butcher
| image = File:Fighter_sklad.png | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Concept artwork of The Butcher | title = | speed = Very Fast | weapon = Blade Arms | aggression = High | danger = High | location = The Jungle and Laboratory | health = }} The Butcher (or known as Slicer) is a special zombie found in Dead Island. The Butcher is first seen when searching for Afran and is only encountered in the Jungle in Act III. Overview Butchers are a meaner, tougher version of the Infected. They slice and tear with their sharpened forearm bones. Their leaping attacks and lightning-quick reactions make them hard to fight with melee weapons. Attacking them from a further distance with guns or thrown weapons is an effective way of nullifying their combat pattern. Appearance Butchers appear to be heavily damaged Infected zombies. Their forearms have been completely destroyed, leaving only bloody stumps with exposed, sharpened bones in their place. Whether the bones' razor-sharp points are the result of violent fractures or if the Butchers purposely sharpen the bones is unknown. Their faces are also greatly damaged, revealing much of the skull under their skin, but still possessing enough muscle to move their jaws. The eyes are white and appear to not be functional, although they still manage to possess incredible accuracy in combat. Butchers appear to be wearing overalls and feature long gray hair and huge bald spots. Abilities Butchers use their exposed and sharpened forearm bones to rip their victims into pieces. While rushing towards the player, a Butcher will let out a loud shriek to alert others of your presence. Be forewarned, its attacks are fast and can kill you in seconds if he continues his barrage of rapid slicing movements. Butchers also have the ability to regenerate health so it is highly recommended that you kill them as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, it is extremely hard to break the limbs of a Butcher, however, if one managed to do so, especially with a Grenade or a Deo-Bomb, the enemy would be effectively neutralized. Tips *When a Butcher is running towards you, kicking it will give you roughly two seconds of opening to attack without the Butcher retaliating, *Firearms are exceptional against the Butcher, and even more so those equipped with the Pride Modification, which, upon triggering, can cause enough damage via the knock back (throwing them harshly into a wall, object, hazard, etc) to kill a Butcher in a single shot. *Butchers are quite fast and can follow a vehicle for some distance, so be careful if exiting the vehicle when being chased by one; if you are aware one is chasing your vehicle, run them down! Butchers have little ability to retaliate against a vehicle impacting them at high speed. *Butchers typically charge their target in a straight line, and behave roughly like a typical Infected, including giving out high pitched roars and screams, albeit with a distinct tone to differentiate from the lesser zombie. *A well placed Grenade or Deo-Bomb has the possibility of instantaneously killing a Butcher with its blast, or at the very least, knocking the Butcher down. *When you are first spotted by a Butcher, or strike one with any weapon, the Butcher enters a state of "rage." In this state, players should not hit the Butcher again, since doing so will cause it to quickly charge at you. Leave the Butcher be, and as soon as it finishes screaming, right before charging, strike it again. It will likely enter the Rage state once more, and repeating this process until the Butcher is dead is relatively effective. *The Butcher has been known to dodge attacks aimed at his head. *The Butcher is capable of a "Stun Attack" to Heroes. This attack can instantly drain all stamina and send the target flying back to the ground. *A high voltage sharp weapon can kill a Butcher quickly, even without the use of a rifle. *An Impact related mod, such as the Lightning Mod to a blunt weapon like a Baton will cause the butcher to be sent to the ground on a critical hit, leaving him vulnerable to stomps or if you are lucky, it will be instantly killed. But act fast, cause he can get up pretty quickly, despite having no hands. This tactic is most useful for Sam B, as his expertise is blunt weapons. Notes *The health values for the Butcher given in the official Dead Island strategy guide are incorrect; they are actually the health values for the Infected Warrior, not the Butcher. The Butcher actually has the same health values as the Ram. *There is the achievement/trophy in Dead Island "Ah! Spoiled meat!" that requires the Hero to kill a Butcher with an axe. Presumably, one could critically injure the Butcher with another weapon, as long as the axe is used for the killing blow. *There is also the challenge "Who butchers the Butchers?" in Dead Island which requires you to kill five Butchers to get additional XP. There are several levels to this challenge. *When you are fighting a Butcher near one of the many cliffs in the Jungle, letting the Butcher go into "Rage" and leading it off the edge is an effective and amusing way to deal with them. *If a Butcher is knocked down, a curb stomp WILL kill it but, strangely, its head doesn't explode or spurt blood *The Butcher is the only Special Infected to not appear in Ryder White's Campaign. *The Butcher cut-scene can be bypassed by circling around to the right of the cut-scene area, although the ammo crates will not be interactive. Gallery 789px-Butcher.png|Cutscene butcher =D.png|Cutscene 1982469-butcher.jpg|Cutscene 2012-01-19 00016.jpg|Cutscene butcher.png|Another cutscene Category:Special Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Enemies